


Warriors: The Musical

by lightlysaltedapples



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, The most unwholy of crossovers, a little cursing but not much, based on Heathers the musical, dovewing is a bad sis, hollyleaf needs saving, lionblaze is a bad bro, out of character for some of these babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Plot of heathers + warriors characters = this monstrosity. Enjoy tho





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRASHTRASHTRASHTRASH

Ivypool wished that she could go back to before. They were beautiful then- playing tag, singing, napping. Beautiful.   
She always thought herself a good person. At least, she tried to believe that there was good in everyone but...  
Lately, everyone seemed different.   
But still, she just held her breath, sheathed her claws, and tried to make it to Green-Leaf. For she knew, deep down, they were still all beautiful. She knew life could be beautiful!   
Someone pushing her to the ground ripped her from her thoughts.   
"Whooooops," Antpelt said, words dripping with sarcasm. He'd been a warrior for moons now, and he'd been hitting cats like Ivypool to the ground for even longer. She hissed a curse under her breath as she stood up.   
"What did you say to me, fleabrain?" Snowtuft snarled.   
Ivypool backed away instinctively. "I-Uh... nothing!"   
Antpelt squinted his piercing yellow eyes at her before heading back over to where his friends were.   
"Life can be beautiful." She mumbled to herself, brushing the dirt off of her nose. "We can be beautiful."   
Without a warning, a black cat snuck up behind her and nudged her shoulder.   
Ivypool hissed for a minute before she realized who it was. "Hey Hollyleaf."   
"Hey!" She said. Hollyleaf had been her best friend since she was old enough to open her eyes. She had the biggest heart! But sill, that didn't seem to be enough. "We still gonna go hunting later?" She asked excitedly.   
"Yeah! You gotta get a story from the elders though." Ivypool smiled.   
Hollyleaf beamed. "Longtail's coming with us! He's going to tell us all about how Firestar became leader."   
Ivypool laughed awkwardly. "Again? You sure you don't know it by heart now?"   
"What can I say? Gotta love a happy ending!" She said before she was pushed to the ground.  
The tom who had knocked her down was none other than Tigerheart. He was probably the smartest tom in the Dark Forest. It was kind of like being the tallest mouse. Tigerheart made some corny joke at her friend's expense to Snowtuft before the two laughed for a while.   
"Hey! Help her up!" Ivypool shouted at the dark tom.   
Tigerheart walked over to her. "I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?"   
Antpelt looked over his shoulder. "My buddy Tigerheart just asked you a question." The two shared a nod.   
"Yes! I am! We wanna know what gives you the right to attack us! You're a crazy elder's cautionary tale waiting to happen! A future den builder!"   
Most were silent for a minute while Tigerheart inched closer, then pointed at her nose with his claw.   
"You have a speck of dirt right there." The forest seemed to erupt in laughter.   
Ivypool huffed, helping Hollyleaf up. "I'll see you later, okay?" She said, heading to her spot in line.  
But before she could make it there, she saw a familiar shadow of three cats entering the camp.   
The warriors stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers.   
"Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze!" She could hear a she-cat say. They seemed to float above it all. Never bothered. Never attacked. Ivypool wished she was one of them. 

"I'd like to be her mate." Tigerheart mumbled.  
Kestrelflight sighed. "If I shared prey with them, guys would notice me!"   
Hollyleaf muttered. "I'd like them to listen to us."   
Damn, that would be beautiful.  
"I'd like to steal Lionblaze away and leave him to die with the rats." Some Windclan tom said, getting strange looks from most. 

Jayfeather entered first. His dad was the most powerful tom in Thunderclan- He was the deputy!  
Dovewing was next. Not much to say about her, but her mom did have an affair.   
And then there was Lionblaze. He seemed almost unreal. Almighty.

The three ignored the looks they were getting and headed to the riverbed. Jayfeather was having some trouble maneuvering.   
"Starclan, grow up Jayfeather! Blindness is SO Great-Journey." Lionblaze snarled.   
Dovewing was more understanding. "Lionblaze is right. Maybe you should see Leafpool about it."   
Jayfeather nodded. "Maybe I should." 

Ivypool watched the three from a few foxlengths back. Firestar had come down from the highrock and was now talking to the group.   
"Ah, Dovewing and Lionblaze." Jayfeather tripped on a fern and fell on the dirt, letting out a hiss.  
"And Jayfeather." He added. "You're late for the gathering." 

Lionblaze puffed out his chest and rolled his eyes. "Jayfeather was having trouble finding his way. We're helping him."  
"Not without my permission you're not. One moon of elder care." Firestar grumbled. 

"Um, actually, Firestar, we all have permission from Leafpool. We were fetching herbs." Ivypool lied swiftly, joining the others.   
Firestar looked her up and down for a moment before shrugging. "Hurry up and get to the gathering." He said as he walked back. 

Lionblaze looked at Ivypool, his amber eyes squinting. "Who ARE you?"   
"I- uh, I-Ivypool. I-I wanted a favor." She stuttered out.   
"What favor?" Lionblaze demanded more than asked.   
Ivypool stuttered for a few seconds before finally getting it out. "I-I wanted to share prey with you- no talking necessary! If cats think you can stand me then they'll leave me alone."   
Lionblaze and the others let out an airy laugh.   
"B-before you answer I can also convince elders and mothers."   
"How about medicine cats?" Jayfeather asked.   
Lionblaze snarled. "Shut up Jayfeather!"   
"Sorry Lionblaze."   
"Hmph. For a disgusting piece of crowfood, you do have potential."   
Dovewing finally spoke up. "A-and a symmetrical pelt! If a twoleg took one of their big claws down your middle, they'd have matching halves. That's very important." 

"This /could/ be beautiful." Lionblaze said to his companions. "Time to work our magic?" He asked, getting a nod from Jay and Dove.   
"Okay?" He asked Ivypool.   
She nodded awkwardly. "O-okay!" She squeaked as the three let her away behind some reeds. 

"Out of my way foxheart!" A Shadowclan tom growled.   
A much smaller Windclan apprentice whimpered in response. "I don't want trouble!"   
"You're gonna die at moonhigh!" The tom laughed, pushing him aside into some Riverclan queens.   
"Don't you touch me! Get away, mousebrain!"  
"W-what did I ever do?" The apprentice squeaked.   
"I won't survive this." The queen sighed to her friends. "Say, who's that with Dovewing?" 

Another she-cat squinted at the group. "Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and... Someone." She concluded.   
Tigerheart laughed. "Dove, Jay, Lion, and a babe!"  
Hollyleaf tilted her head. "Ivypool?" She asked loudly.   
"Ivypool!" Tigerheart shouted, who was soon joined by Antpelt and Breezepelt. 

And for the first time in moons, Ivypool knew that it was a beautiful fucking day.


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionblaze and the gang squash any trace of rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was harder to write, as candy store is mostly repeating.   
> Soz

It had been three weeks since Ivypool had became friends with "The Three". Friends didn't really seem like the right word, actually. More like The Three was a hunting patrol, and Ivypool was the poor soul stuck with them.   
Lionblaze was almost forcing Ivypool to convince Hollyleaf to make a fool out of herself. As usual.   
And of course, when Ivypool tried to object, Lionblaze cut her off.   
"Are we gonna have a problem?" He snarled. "You've come so far! Why this now?"   
Dovewing and Jayfeather snickered behind him.  
"Normally I'd claw you to shreds, and everyone here could watch me destroy you!" Lionblaze smirked, unsheathing his claws. "But I'm feeling nice, take a hint, listen up flea-brain!"   
The three began stalking closer, their pawsteps perfectly in sync. Then without warning, Lionblaze put his head close to Ivypool's ear.   
"I like being the best, and I like doing what everyone else can't. You wouldn't interrupt that, would you?"   
Ivypool didn't know what to say, so she just looked up at the huge tom in fear.  
"Don't you wanna be one of The Three?" Dovewing asked, an edge to her usually kinder voice.   
Jayfeather stood next to Ivypool, close to her side. "Of course, you could go be like a helpless kit. Maybe your mother will fetch you a leaf to play with!"   
Lionblaze snickered. "But then you'll end up like her!"   
He pointed at Hollyleaf, who was batting at a leaf alone. Dovewing ran over and whispered something in her ear before quickly returning to Lionblaze's side.   
Hollyleaf quickly nudged Ivypool aside. "Isn't it exciting! A tom likes me! Not just any tom, THE Tigerheart does!" She squeaked.   
Ivypool glanced back at the Three, who were already laughing spitefully. "... Color me stoked!" She said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could. Hollyleaf ran off, her paws lighter than usual. 

Jayfeather ran to the front of the group, nudging Lionblaze away from the center. "What are you waiting fo-" He snarled before he was interrupted by Lionblaze knocking him to the ground.   
"Shut UP Jayfeather!" His brother hissed. "What are you waiting for?" He finished.   
Dovewing flinched at the sound of Lionblaze shouting.   
"Now, who's in charge here?" Lionblaze whipped his head around so he faced Ivypool again.   
With a small nod, Ivypool uttered Lionblaze's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI HOPE UR READY FOR HAWKIVY FLUFF FUCK YESAH BOIS

**Author's Note:**

> Basically gonna be rewriting each song like this, save for Dead Girl. Gotta figure out what to do with that cause I ain't writing cat secks.


End file.
